


008:"I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”

by stalker_san



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, K2 - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own South Park or any of its characters. This just a simple writing exercise for fun.<br/>It's short and to the point. I need to blast through these prompts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	008:"I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters. This just a simple writing exercise for fun.  
> It's short and to the point. I need to blast through these prompts.

The fire alarm went off again and Kenny sighed. This was the third time this week and he was tired of cleaning scorched pots and black gunk from every pan in their apartment. Kenny moved from the couch and turned off the NASCAR series vividly displayed on the TV. He headed to the kitchen to find a redhead covered with pale green globs of what appeared to be baby puke or diarrhea. Thankfully the mess was only on the walls today.

"Please stop." Kenny begged, again.

Kyle spun around with a charred wooden spoon to glare at the blonde.

"Shut the fuck up! I WILL get this right!" he turned again, biting his lip and scrambling to add more water into a pot.

Blue eyes closed in exhaustion and set out to stop whatever was producing the dark smoke wafting through the kitchen and setting off the high-pitched beeping, warning the building that indeed Kyle was attempting to cook again. Kenny let out a heft sigh, turning off all of the burners and placing a cover over the pot that Kyle was currently fighting with.

"Hey!" The blonde grabbed a thin wrist and the charred spoon, separating the two before there was any more suffering.

"Listen, babe. Pease stop." Kenny tried again. He held onto the spoon protecting it from its abuser.

"I said I can do this!" pink lips pouted as Kyle's anger began to deflate.

"You can't do everything." Kenny put the spoon down on the counter furthest from Kyle before coming back and grabbing his shoulders. He gently ran his thumb over Kyle's lips and chuckled. "You literally do everything else here. Don't worry about cooking."

Green eyes rolled and Kyle thinned his lips out. "I don't do _everything_ else." His shoulders slumped in the process. "You help."

"With simple shit. Come on, let's order Chinese and I'll clean up." Kenny leaned in and kissed Kyle's nose. He then pulled back and smiled at the flush red head. Kenny ruffled curly locks and looked back at the disaster ahead of him.

Yeah, Kyle should stop trying to cook.


End file.
